- Love At First Sight - HunHan
by MisterChu
Summary: "Astaga ! Apa kau juga seperti itu pada setiap orang yang kau jumpai ?" - "Tidak.. Hmm.. Apa kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama ?"- "Aku percaya.. Karena aku sedang merasakannya sekarang.. Ketika melihatmu." Disarankan membaca ff ini samil mendengarkan lagu Love At First Sight by Blue/HunHan/Yaoi/BoysLove/OneShot


**Love At First Sight**

 **.**

 **HunHan Couple**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Boys Love**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Yeah**_

 _ **See if you can relate to this one**_

 _ **Hope I'm not disturbing you  
Because you look in deep thought right now  
I don't mean to be rude  
'Cause this is normally not my style**_

 _ **Can I take you out?  
I feel if I don't ask chance will pass  
And I'll never see your face again  
I'll never see your face again no**_

 _ **You may be thinking I am strange**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Not every single day no**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Beauty comes my way, so**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

"Ish ! Dasar dosen gendut ! Aku kan hanya terlambat 30 menit.. Kenapa aku dikeluarkan dari kelas dan disuruh mencari buku di perpustakaan ? Dimana buku itu ? Arrrgghh.. Bagaimana aku mencarinya kalau rak nya sebanyak ini ?!" gerutu Sehun.

.

Sehun adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni di salah satu universitas di Korea. Pagi tadi mungkin adalah pagi sialnya, karena dia harus terlambat ke kampus karena mobilnya tiba – tiba mogok di jalan sehingga dia harus naik bis untuk mencapai kampusnya. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, jam pertama adalah mata kuliah yang diajar oleh dosen "killer" nya. Alhasil, Sehun berhasil dikeluarkan oleh dosennya dan dihukum mencari beberapa buku di perpustakaan.

.

"Dimana bukunya ?" gumam Sehun sambil menelusuri satu per satu rak yang ada di perpustakaan.

Ketika sedang sibuk mencari, Sehun melihat seseorang yang sedang membaca buku di bangku dekat jendela.

"Cantik." gumam Sehun tanpa sadar.

Sehun memperhatikan orang tersebut yang terlihat sangat serius membaca.

Lalu, Sehun mendekati orang tersebut dan duduk di hadapan orang itu.

Orang itu tersadar dengan kedatangan Sehun dan agak terkejut.

"Maaf.. Apa aku mengganggumu ? Sepertinya kau serius sekali membacanya.. Kau sedang membaca atau merenung ?" tanya Sehun.

Orang itu mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

Sehun menyadari kalau orang itu tidak nyaman dengan kehadirannya, tapi Sehun tetap berusaha mengajak orang itu berbicara.

"Bukan maksudku untuk kurang ajar dan mengganggumu.. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku begini dan tiba – tiba mendekatimu.. Karena biasanya aku tidak begini dan ini benar – benar bukan gayaku." jelas Sehun.

Orang itu makin bingung dengan sikap Sehun.

"Baiklah.. Aku tahu kau bingung, aku juga bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya.. Maukah kau pergi denganku ?" tanya Sehun tiba – tiba.

Orang itu tambah terkejut tapi dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku merasa kalau aku tidak menanyakannya padamu, aku akan hilang kesempatan dan tidak bisa melihat wajahmu lagi.. Kamu pasti berpikir aku ini aneh.. Tapi percayalah, aku tidak setiap hari melihat seseorang yang cantik sepertimu." jelas Sehun lagi yang sudah tidak mampu berkata – kata.

.

* * *

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Tell me does that book that you're reading  
Tell the story of your life?**_

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye to love  
Love at first sight?**_

.

* * *

Orang itu tersenyum.

"Astaga ! Apa kau juga seperti itu pada setiap orang yang kau jumpai ?" tanya orang itu.

 _ **.**_

' _ **Suaranya indah.' batin Sehun.**_

 _ **.**_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak.. Hmm.. Apa kau percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama ?" tanya Sehun.

Orang itu menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku percaya.. Karena aku sedang merasakannya sekarang.. Ketika melihatmu." jelas Sehun.

"Ya ampun ! Kau benar – benar suka merayu ternyata." orang itu tersenyum.

"Kau tahu ? Aku tidak biasanya seperti ini.. Coba ceritakan padaku buku yang kau baca.. Apa buku itu menceritakan tentang hidupmu ? Kalau iya, aku akan mempelajarinya, mendalaminya, dan memahaminya agar aku bisa lebih dekat denganmu." rayu Sehun.

Orang itu tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadi maukah kau pergi denganku ? Aku Oh Sehun." tanya Sehun sambil memperkenalkan diri.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan orang tersebut.

"Aku Xi Luhan.. Senang berkenalan dan menjadi salah satu korban rayuanmu, tuan Oh Sehun." jawab Luhan sambil membalas jabatan tangan Sehun.

Sehun dan Luhan tersenyum.

Ada sensasi yang menyenangkan ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan ajakanku ? Kau menerimanya ? Atau kau sudah memiliki kekasih ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku tidak memiliki kekasih.. Baiklah, aku menerima ajakanmu." jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum puas.

.

* * *

 _ **I could be the man for you  
I can make all your dreams come true  
Maybe I'm a fool for saying  
I'm in love with you**_

 _ **You may be thinking I am strange  
Not every single day no  
Beauty comes my way, oh**_

 _ **I could be the man for you  
I can make all your dreams come true  
Maybe I'm a fool for saying  
I'm in love with you**_

 _ **You may be thinking I am strange  
Not every single day no  
Beauty comes my way, oh**_

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Tell me does that book you are reading  
Tell the story of your life?**_

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye to love  
Love at first sight?**_

 _ **You say fare well I say so long  
You say goodbye I'll say you're wrong  
'Cause here in my arms you belong**_

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Tell me does that book you are reading  
Tell the story of your life?**_

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye to love  
Love at first sight?**_

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Tell me does that book you are reading  
Tell the story of your life?**_

 _ **Do you believe in love at first sight?  
Should I walk on by, turn a blind eye  
To love, love at first sight, to love, love at first sight ?**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Sehun mengajak Luhan ke kedai bubble tea langganannya. Namun tanpa diduga, Luhan juga menyukai minuman tersebut.

Mereka mengobrol dan saling mengenal lebih dekat.

Sehun sudah jatuh pada Luhan ketika melihat Luhan untuk pertama kalinya.

"Anggaplah ini kencan pertama kita." Sehun meminum bubble tea-nya.

Luhan hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kalau tahu di perpustakaan ada bidadari yang cantik sepertimu, aku akan lebih sering ke perpustakaan." ujar Sehun.

"Astaga, Sehun.. Tolong hentikan rayuanmu itu.. Lama – lama aku bisa mual mendengarnya." ucap Luhan sambil tertawa.

"Ish.. Kau ini ! Harusnya kau menanggapinya dengan mengatakan 'Wah.. Sehun.. Kau tampan sekali.' atau 'Sehun romantis sekali'." dengus Sehun.

"Tapi kalau kau mengucapkan kata rayuanmu terus, aku jadi tidak tahu kau itu serius atau tidak dengan ucapanmu." Luhan meminum bubble tea-nya yang sudah tinggal setengah gelas.

Sehun berpikir bagaimana caranya meyakinkan Luhan kalau dia benar – benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

.

.

* * *

Sore menjelang malam.

Sehun menawarkan Luhan untuk mengantar Luhan pulang. Luhan sempat menolak, tapi Sehun memaksa.

Akhirnya, mereka berdua berjalan beriringan ke rumah Luhan.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Luhan, Luhan berpamitan pada Sehun.

"Sudah sampai, kita berpisah disini." ucap Luhan.

"Berpisah ? Itu mungkin akan lama.. Atau kita tidak akan berpisah." balas Sehun.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ayolah, Sehun.. Hentikan rayuanmu itu." pinta Luhan.

"Aku tidak sedang merayumu, Lu." kilah Sehun.

"Aishh.. Baiklah.. Kalo begitu, selamat tinggal." ucap Luhan lagi.

"Kau salah jika kau mengatakan selamat tinggal." balas Sehun.

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Maksudmu ?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Jangan katakan selamat tinggal karena kita pasti akan bertemu lagi dan mungkin saat kita bertemu lagi, kau sudah ada di pelukanku dan menjadi milikku." jawab Sehun serius.

Luhan kaget mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang tiba – tiba menjadi serius.

"Se-Sehun.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi aku menanggapi rayuanmu.. Aku tidak tahu apa kau benar – benar jatuh cinta padaku atau tidak.. Jadi, aku sarankan kau yakini dulu perasaanmu dan kau boleh datang lagi padaku." jelas Luhan.

Luhan ingin membuka pintu rumahnya, namun ditahan oleh Sehun.

"Apa lagi ?" tanya Luhan.

"Maaf, Lu.. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu.. Tapi, aku serius.. Aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu dan mewujudkan mimpi – mimpimu.. Mungkin aku bodoh dalam mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu', tapi aku benar – benar jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu.. Aku sendiri aneh dengan diriku yang tak biasanya seperti ini.. Tapi, aku menikmatinya.. Dan itu semua karena kau, Luhan." jawab Sehun.

Luhan menatap ke dalam mata Sehun. Sehun terlihat bersungguh – sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Lalu, tangan Luhan terulur memegang pipi Sehun.

"Kau terlihat serius, Sehun.. Aku bingung denganmu dan juga perasaanku.. Aku juga tidak percaya dengan diriku yang dengan mudahnya bisa diajak pergi oleh orang asing yang baru aku kenal.. Tapi, aku merasa nyaman denganmu.. Itu semua karena kau, Sehun." balas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Jadi, kau mau kan jadi kekasihku ?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum.

"Kita jalani saja dulu.. Kau belum mengenalku dan aku juga belum mengenalmu.. Dan jika saat itu tiba, aku akan berada di pelukanmu dan menjadi milikmu." jawab Luhan.

"Aku akan menunggu saat itu.. Bolehkah aku memelukmu ?" pinta Sehun.

Luhan merentangkan tangannya dan Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Kau hangat." gumam Luhan.

Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Sehun.

"Jadilah milikku dan kau akan merasakan kehangatanku setiap harinya." rayu Sehun.

"Hm.. Buatlah aku menjadi milikmu." balas Luhan.

"Pasti, Lu.. Pasti." Sehun mencium pucuk kepala Luhan.

Setelah itu, Luhan memasuki rumahnya dan Sehun pulang dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

* * *

.

.

.

END.

.

.

Annyeong ^^

Jumpa lagi sama aku.. Mudah – mudahan kalian suka sama ff ini..

Bagi yang baca, dimohon review-nya.. Makasih..

Saranghae ^^


End file.
